


Аэрофобия

by 006_stkglm



Series: Зови меня Джон [3]
Category: Moving On (UK TV), Silk (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, aerophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Не все королевские адвокаты Шу Лейн одинаково хорошо переносят длительные перелеты





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

— Господа, капитан включил сигнал «застегнуть ремни», — сообщает, наклонившись, стюардесса — Сьюзен, если верить табличке с именем — так, словно они не в состоянии сами увидеть мигающий знак, выведенный поверх заставки British Airways на экране монитора. Развалившийся — благо кресла бизнес-класса позволяют расположиться с удобством людям даже с его немаленьким ростом — Джон улыбается ей во все тридцать два и позволяет помочь ему с ремнями безопасности, не отрываясь от телефона. Говорит он мало, в основном слушает и ограничивается односложными «нет», «да» и «позже» в ответ. Клайв закатывает глаза.

— Повторить, сэр? — щебечет Сьюзен, не моргнув глазом. Скорее всего, она видела и более капризных пассажиров, чем выдернутый прямо посреди допросов ключевого свидетеля ради поездки весьма мутного назначения королевский адвокат Клайв Ридер. Он обреченно вздыхает, опрокидывает в себя последний глоток скотча — виски определенно хорош — и кивает. Однозначно повторить. Сьюзен принимает у него бокал и исчезает за шторкой.

Под ногами нарастает гул двигателей. Джон сосредоточенно набирает что-то в телефоне, совершенно не обращая внимания на Клайва. Будто это не он прислал за ним машину, двух старающихся быть предельно вежливыми амбалов и смс: «Десять минут. Захвати паспорт. Пальто можешь не брать».

Местом назначения значится аэропорт Бенито Хуарес. Это объясняет, почему не понадобится пальто — погода в Мехико, если верить Google, отличная. Сьюзен опускает на откидной столик рядом с Клайвом новую салфетку, бокал со скотчем и отдельный бокал со льдом и щипчиками. Клайв пьет вторую порцию и не задает вопросов. Джон перекидывается с кем-то сообщениями, пока не пропадает связь, затем спокойно убирает телефон во внутренний карман своего пиджака и, бесцеремонно отобрав у Клайва бокал, одним глотком приканчивает чужой виски.

— Расслабься, Шёлк, — ухмыляется он. Тонкие губы блестят от скотча и Клайв почти ощущает на своих их острый привкус, — я помню, что у тебя почасовая.

Джон Маллиган во всей красе, дамы и господа. От желания врезать — схватить, сжать, вплавиться кожей в кожу — у Клайва чешутся руки, а Джон ухмыляется так, словно читает его мысли. Впрочем, может быть, что и читает — с ним ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным до конца. На языке вертится дюжина подходящих ответов, но прежде чем он успевает их озвучить, самолет мелко вздрагивает, проседает в воздухе и вздрагивает еще раз, выравниваясь. Клайв медленно выпускает набранный в грудь воздух и заставляет себя разжать стиснувшие ручку кресла побелевшие пальцы.  
Он ненавидит летать.

— Небольшая турбулентность, господа, — с легкой улыбкой сообщает Сьюзен, ловко меняя бокал со льдом, салфетки и уже две порции скотча, — могу я предложить вам ознакомиться с нашим меню?  
Клайва немного мутит при мысли о еде. Джон отвечает за них обоих: — Немного позже, — и стюардесса исчезает все с той же неизменной улыбкой.  
— Не думал, что перелеты являются для тебя проблемой, — замечает Джон, перекатывая в пальцах бокал. Если бы Клайв не знал его, то решил бы, что он извиняется. Клайв залпом опрокидывает скотч. Пока самолет держится в воздухе ровно, это даже помогает.  
— Перелеты не проблема, — кривится Клайв, потирая губы. Джон придвигает ему свой бокал, — проблема — это длинные перелеты. В чертову Мексику, например.  
Джон смотрит на него с интересом.  
— Ты в курсе, что длинные перелеты вполне можно просто проспать?

Клайв раздраженно вздыхает, а на лице Джона вновь появляется до отвращения знакомая ухмылка. Так хулиганы в неблагополучных кварталах смотрят на случайно забредших на их территорию мальчиков из хороших семей. Или так смотрят наркобароны, легализовавшие 70% своего бизнеса, на своих королевских адвокатов — словно хищник на добычу, решая, что лучше: разорвать ее на месте или немножко с ней позабавиться.  
— Да-а, — тянет Джон, — ты спишь только на льняных простынях, сотканных вручную египетскими девственницами, Шёлк, я в курсе.  
Клайв раздраженно втягивает воздух и чертыхается, когда самолет вздрагивает вновь.  
— Дамы и господа, — раздается из брошенных на столик наушников, — с вами говорит капитан корабля. В ближайшие несколько минут мы пересечем зону незначительной турбулентности. Прошу вас оставаться на своих местах. При необходимости вы можете воспользоваться кнопкой вызова персонала, которая расположена…  
Самолет вздрагивает вновь.

— Черт, — шипит Клайв, вцепляясь в подлокотники, — черт, черт!  
Пальцы промахиваются по кнопке. Джон, вздохнув, отстегивает ремни — свой и Клайва — и, вставая, сообщает немедленно появившейся рядом Сьюзен:  
— Моему другу нехорошо, я провожу его до уборной.  
У Сьюзен наверняка есть особые инструкции на такой случай, но, вероятно, Клайв выглядит насколько же плохо, насколько себя ощущает, потому что она безропотно отходит в сторону и провожает их немного, следя, чтобы остальные стюарды или пассажиры их не побеспокоили. Самолет время от времени мелко потряхивает, но горячая ладонь Джона на пояснице не дает Клайву упасть.

Уборные в бизнес-классе отличаются от своих аналогов в эконом-классе разве что цветком в упаковке ароматизированных салфеток на стойке с раковиной, дорогой маркой мыла и тем, что двое крупных мужчин шести с небольшим футов роста при некотором умении вполне могут разместиться там вдвоем.  
— Какого черта? — шипит Клайв. Самолет снова вздрагивает, но почему-то в тесном пространстве это ощущается не так фатально, как в салоне. Наверное, дело в том, что под лопатки ему врезается выступ вентиляционного короба, а под колени — край стульчака, в который вжимает его Джон всем свои горячим поджарым телом.

Маллиган ухмыляется.  
— Знаешь, Шёлк, после оргазма ты отлично спишь даже без льняных простыней, сотканных девственницами.  
— Не нужны мне никакие льнянымммпффф…  
Губы Джона узкие, горячие, на них все еще немного горчит послевкусие скотча. Он справляется с ремнем и застежкой брюк Клайва так легко, словно они не стоят притиснутые друг к другу в тесном пространстве туалета на высоте 32 тысяч футов. Пальцы у него теплые и уверенные, хорошо скользят и пахнут дорогущим кремом для рук. Боже, благослови туалеты бизнес-класса!

Клайв не может не стонать — он тот еще крикун на самом деле — но Джон ловит его стоны губами, глушит их ртом и плечом. В какой-то момент самолет снова пробивает мелкой дрожью, а может это дрожит сам Клайв, когда внутри стремительно распрямляется свернутая тугими витками пружина и все распадается на части, но Джон держит его. Держит, как и все в своей жизни — по-хозяйски крепко.

Клайв смутно помнит, как они возвращаются на место: его глаза неумолимо слипаются и он отчаянно старается не зевать. Кресло, оказывается, кто-то уже успел разложить в удобную почти-кровать, в изголовье ждет плед и пара подушек, и у него даже получается вытянуться в полный рост. Клайв проваливается в сон, слыша, как Джон просит меню у вежливо улыбающейся Сьюзен.


End file.
